nationalsimulatedbaseballleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Montreal Machine
About Team Colors: Kelly Green, Crimson Red, Blue, White, Silver, Black Owner: Micah Greenberg Minor league affiliate: Boston Molasses Team Mascot: Youppi Retired Numbers: 1 (The Fan), 8 (Gary Carter), 9 (Maurice Richard, Canadiens), 10 (Andre "The Hawk" Dawson), 30 (Tim Raines) 42 (Jackie Robinson, Played minor league baseball for the Montreal Royals) Stadium Stadium Name: New Montreal Forum Stadium Location: Côte Saint-Luc, Quebec, Canada Type: Dome Grass Type: Turf Walls: Center field=very far away, short wall. Right field= semi-Close, medium wall, Left Field=semi-far away, medium wall. Special Features: Pool behind left field bleachers, Hotel in center field (the hotel extends past center field, but this idea is similar to in toronto). Also, a retractable roof. Coaching Staff Manager: .#59 Scoish Velociraptor Maloish. Fielding-Pitcher Fielding-Power-Hitter Health-Boost for players who went to college in east of the continental divide but west of the Appalachian Mountains. Pitching Coach: .#33 Eeeee Eeeeeeeee. Stamina-Break-Change Up-Fastball-Boost for Righty Pitchers. Hitting Coach: .#92 Tyroil Smoochie-Wallace. Power-Hitting-Break-Fastball-Boost for people picked in the first 5 rounds. Baserunning Coach: .#12 T'Variussness King. Arm-Running-Hitter Health-Power-Boost for Players under 5 running. Minor League Manager: Hingle McCringleberry. Stamina-Arm-Pitcher Fielding-Power-Boost for players who did not attend college. Lineup Lineup #Dwayne Chandler, CF. #Joshua Scott, 3B #Sebastian Bay, C. #Eric Leslie, LF #Korey Berry, DH #Michael Garris, 1B #Irvin Cole, SS #Wally Greenway, 2B #Marlon Hunt, RF Starting Pitching #Cliff Kosar, RHP #Margito Pucci, LHP #Garry Calabrese, RHP #Hank Josephs, LHP #Christopher Johnson, LHP Relief Pitching: Long Relief: Haslam, Blackberry Setup: Harsh, Carbajal Closer: Jones, McLendon, Drinnon Roster Total Payroll: $169.1 Million (acquired $15.0 Million in trade): C: #13 Sebastian Bay, Oregon. 10-10-10-8-8-8=54, Disliked. $12.9 Million (5) (Restructured) 1B: #5 Michael Garris, Virginia. 8.5-9.5-8.5-7.5-7.5-8=49.5, Unintelligent. $13.5 Million (3) .#21 Branden Young, Villanova 1B. 9.5-8-1-1.5-3-9=32, Popular $.2 Million (2) 2B: #32 Wally Greenway, Fresno St. 8-5.5-10-8-10-7.5=47, Popular. $10.4 Million (4) .#19 Justin Jakes, UCONN. 9-2-8.5-9-9-7=44.5, Popular. $4.5 Million (4) 3B: #14 Joshua Scott, Stanford. 9-2.5-6-6-5-7=36, Clutch. (Moved to 3B for .5 fielding penalty) $.2 Million (1) SS: #3 Irvin Cole, Western Carolina. 7-8-8-8-8.5-8.5=48, Clutch. $10 Million (3) RF: #19 Marlon Hunt, Louisiana-Lafayette.. 7-7-7.5-5-7-8.5=48.5, Uninteligent. (moved from LF for .5 fielding penaty) $9.4 Million (3) CF: #34 Dwayne Chandler, Vanderbilt.. 11-3-11-11-10-8=54, Hardworking. $11.5 Million (3) .#20 Toby McCray, Central Mighigan CF.. 6-5.5-6-6-6-6.5=36 Intelligent. $.2 Million (4) LF: #7 Eric Leslie, 'Vanderbilt.. 12-10-7-9-9-10=57, Disliked. $18.3 Million. (5) .#26 Korey Berry, Clemson LF. 9-8.5-1-1-8.5-8.5=36.5, Agressive. $.5 Million (3) Starting RHP: '#41 Cliff Kosar, 'Cal Tech. 10-10-8.5-9-7-10=54.5, Aggressive. $18.5 Million (4) (Restructured) '#56 Garry Calabrese, Clemson. 10-9-9-10-7.5-10=55.5, Ambitious. $18.4 Million (5) Starting LHP: #66 Margito Pucci, 'Lousville.. 10.5-10-7.5-8-9-9=53, Intelligent. $16.0 Million (4) (Restructured) '#58 Hank Josephs, UCLA. 10-3-10-11-3-10=47, Unintelligent. $6.4 Million (3) #11 Christopher Johnson, Virginia Tech. 9.5-5-8-7.5-6.5-8=43.5, Unreliable. $5.8 Million (1) Reliving RHP: #62 Mervin McLendon, Oregon. 9-10-7-4-3-7.5=40.5. Calm. $2.2 Million (6) .#50 Willie Haslam, Stanford. 9-7-8-7-5-8=44, Calm. $4.8 Million (4) .#69 Cliff Harsh, Boston College. 7-7-7-1.5-4-9=36.5, Popular. $.2 Million (6) Relieving LHP: #64 Myron Drinnon, South Carolina 9-9-9-4-5-8=44, Clutch. $4.3 Million (5) #31 Lamar Jones, Seaford Senior HS-Delaware. 10-7-8-5-7-8.5=45, Hardworking. $6.2 Million (5) .#46 Ramon Carbajal, Florida Atlantic. 8-7-8-3-4-5=35, Disliked. $.2 Million (4) .#48 Travis Denver, Marshall LHP. 7.5-5-6-3-3-9=33.5, Unintelligent. (Situational Salary) $.2 Million (1) Disabled List FULL SEASON: .#16 Noel Red, Wisconsin RHP.. 6-6-6-6.5-6-7=37.5, Humble. $.5 Million (4) .'#'27 Ignacio Lilly, New Mexico.. 10-9-5-10-7-7.5=48.5, Popular. $8.9 Million (2)